Alone
by Mikuni Fuyu
Summary: Botan decides to bathe under a waterfall... but soon discovered that Kurama was there too! What would happen next? Please R&R, non-hentai!


"Alone"  
  
Miyuki Mikuni  
  
.(DiScLaImEr FiRsT!(.  
  
B.E.A.: Okay, everyone, remember, this is just a fic. I'm not doing it to earn a buck or something, it's just for fun.  
  
Kurama: Good, now it's a fic about me! You promised!  
  
B.E.A.: Yeah, yeah. I couldn't even believe I was able to start it. ==================================---*^_^*--- ==================================  
  
Botan walked to the nearest rock she could find. She sat there, looked around, and after assuring herself that no one was watching, she took off her clothes and covered her body with a white towel. She pulled the blue lace that bound her hair in a ponytail and let her hair tumble down her shoulders.  
  
"This is a nice place." She sighed as she breathed the air around her. Yusuke invited them to "have a break" and visit a hot spring. She loved it and found it a nice opportunity to relax and get far away from all her work.  
  
She could hear the other three girls giggling and then headed to their direction. They were soaked in a hot spring. Botan smiled contently, hopped into the warm water and was welcomed by Shizuru's question which the three have been discussing when Botan was not around.  
  
"You, Botan, when are you going to have a boyfriend?" Botan sweated at the question. Keiko was giggling and Yukina smiled at her and said,  
  
"We've got lots of boys!"  
  
"But no one would take interest, really." Botan muttered simply.  
  
"We have Hiei here. he's nice and protective, I would be glad to have him as a brother. And if he were my brother, I could tell him about you!" Yukina giggled. Botan sweated even more.  
  
"No, Hiei is to. serious." She shrugged.  
  
"Well, how about Kurama?" teased Keiko. Botan blinked in wonder. She never thought of it. Yes, Kurama was handsome and smart, but she never thought of crushing on him.  
  
"Well, no." Botan shrugged.  
  
"At least not yet!" Shizuru giggled.  
  
"Uh. I think. I-I. I think I should go for a cool bath, I love cool baths. uh.because I'm sweating all over." Botan stammered to get out of the topic and think of it in a more private place.  
  
"I don't see any reason why you're sweating, Kurama is not around!" Shizuru laughed. Botan blushed very faintly,  
  
"I don't think Kurama is a great topic." and hopped our of the bath. She walked to find a private place for bathing. She stopped when she reached a rushing waterfall. It was a nice spot, she thought, so she immediately put her things down, laid her towel on a rock and hopped in, naked.  
  
She walked, water reaching her collarbone, to the cascading water. It fascinated her and soon, she walked to it and got caught by the water pushing and pouring down her head and cooling her. It was nice being alone, she thought until she bumped into something smooth.  
  
"Ouch!" a voice cried. Botan was surprised and turned. It was Kurama, who had been, there before she did, behind the falling water and hidden from her.  
  
"Oh." she blushed. He had no shirt or any top and only had shorts on. She covered her body.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry, I---" Kurama stuttered, realizing that she was naked before he saw anything of her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Botan stammered, "I didn't mean to, and you got here first, I didn't---"  
  
"I swear, I didn't see anything!" he said in panic and turned about. She blushed.  
  
"I' sorry." she muttered.  
  
.(WaRnInG BrEaK!(.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, is this a lemon!?  
  
B.E.A: No, this is not a lemon! Just read!  
  
Yusuke: Hey, you didn't tell me you write lemons!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
B.E.A.: I'm telling you, it's not lemon!  
  
Yusuke: (chuckling) Yeah, right.  
  
B.E.A.: (continues typing) Okay, let's keep going.  
  
==================================---*^_^*--- ==================================  
Botan got into a bathrobe while Kurama looked away. They both sat on the same rock after Kurama "could look now" and Botan was finally clad in a pink bathrobe.  
  
"Botan," said Kurama.  
  
"Yes?" she smiled.  
  
"I'm just wondering, why did you come to bathe here? I mean. there's the hot spring and the others are there."  
  
"Oh, because I want to go to." Botan stuttered. She couldn't tell him that they were teasing her. and he's the main topic. "Somewhere private."  
  
"I see what you mean. I want being alone, too." He nodded.  
  
"Oh, if you want me to---" Botan almost got her things and walked away but Kurama caught her wrist.  
  
"No." he said. "I don't really find you any nuisance, I njoy your company.  
  
Kurama smiled at her as she sat down beside him. He stared at her and waited for a reply but all he got from her was a sweaty and nervous face.  
  
"W-what?" What's the problem?" he asked. She looked as if she would swoon.  
  
"K-kuram-a. m-my. my h-hand." She stammered. He realized that his hand was grasping hers very tightly. He let go, blushing.  
  
"Oh- s-sorry about that."  
  
"Um. it's nothing." She tried to smile, and proceeded to the "next topic" before she faints. "So. uh." she stammered and then realized that she had nothing to say.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, really, it varies." She chuckled lightly. "I mean, if you're asking about work, I'm very busy lately. Just lucky Koenma-sama gave me a little break. Good Yusuke invited us here. Oh. about my figure. I'm sure getting fat and that adds to the depression---"  
  
"No, I mean your love life." Kurama blurted out. Botan was surprised, but he was more shocked of what he said.  
  
"M-me. I. I really. don't have any boyfriend. I'm not dating anyone and my love life is currently. feeble." She said as she sweated. She recalled the other girls.  
  
"Oh, how come? I mean. no one asks you for a date or anything?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Mister expert, whaddaya suppose a ferry girl like me could get, a date or a proposal from a soul?" she joked.  
  
"Not impossible, you are pretty anyway. And if I were to be escorted to Reikai, maybe I would wish to stay just for a while and date you!" he chuckled.  
  
"Look, even if I were Venus, people won't care as long as I'm a ferry girl. I take and guide souls. imagine, I escort people's spirits and take them away from their loved ones. I hear cries, moans, shouts. everyone are hurt. and I feel like I'm the reason why they are sad."  
  
Botan heaved a sigh and shed a tear. Kurama wiped it and understood.  
  
"Botan. about what happened a while ago, I swear, I didn't see anything." He muttered. She smiled,  
  
"It's okay, I believe you."  
  
"Well," Kurama said. "Aren't you going to ask me about my own love life? I want to tell about it."  
  
"Oh, yeah. how about you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm glad to tell you that I've finally found the right girl." He said proudly. "But I'm afraid she's sad today. because she's a ferry girl. She took souls from people's bodies. But she didn't know how she took my heart."  
  
Botan's jaw dropped. She blinked. Kurama smiled.  
  
"You mean you---"  
  
"Yes! I like you a lot, Botan."  
  
"You mean you don't care if I'm a ferry girl?"  
  
"I wouldn't even care a bit more if you're an undertaker."  
  
"So, you don't look down to me and be disgusted?"  
  
"No. I like you."  
  
"Even if I could escort your own spirit?"  
  
"What a pretty escort, then, let me die now!"  
  
"Even if. even if I could. I could bring Hiei's soul? He's your best friend!"  
  
"Lucky Hiei, then he would have a free tour to Reikai with a pretty ferry girl."  
  
"Even if. even if I'll escort your mom's soul!?" Botan cried. She wiped the generous tears that rolled down her cheeks. Kurama was quieted. Botan kept on, "Even if I couldn't let her stay even for a while? Even if I take her away from you, won't that bother you!?"  
  
Botan sobbed. Kurama cupped her chin and wiped her cheeks. She breathed heavily, then went on,  
  
"You see, you couldn't possibly like me. Just remember, someday I will take you mom and you're going to hate m---"  
  
Before she could continue what she was saying, Kurama stopped and shocked her as he lunged forward and caught her lips. She was thunderstruck. How could he have done that!? He ignored the astonished look on her face and deepened the kiss. He closed his eyes and savored her sweet lips. He enveloped her robe-clad shoulders in his arms, their lips still collided softly but tremblingly. After a couple of minutes (which seemed to Botan forever while Kurama wished it never stopped), Botan pushed him. She was staring at him intently. He smiled.  
  
"Stop pitying yourself, Botan. You know how I'd see thing is you escort my mother's spirit to Reikai? I'd be comforted. Because my mother will finally meet the girl that his son loves, the girl that I will marry, the mother of her grandchildren!" Kurama embraced her. "Everything would be alright. if you just listen to me and believe. and love me."  
  
"You really do?" she asked. He chuckled,  
  
"Positively. As true as the fact that my hair is red." And he was surprised when she threw her arms around him and sobbed,  
  
"I'm glad you do. I know I couldn't just run away and find a spot to be alone all my life."  
  
"Yes Botan, because you will find it with me."  
  
==================================---*^_^*--- ==================================  
  
B.E.A.: Yes, I finished it! I couldn't even believe I started it! But it's kinda short, don't you think? (faces Hiei and rubs chin)  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: Whew, that was tough! I actually thought it was lemon!  
  
Yusuke: (dragging Kurama) Promise me, Kurama, you really didn't see anything of her?  
  
Kurama: I promise, as B.E.A. put it there, I didn't see anything!  
  
Botan: *sigh* Whew! I actually thought you did!  
  
Kurama: (whispering to Kuwabara) Er. I actually wished I did.you know, sometimes a Youko thief could be very, very naughty. 


End file.
